Finish the Job
by stepsteptrip
Summary: Tamsin always finishes her jobs but this time she finds herself getting increasingly distracted. This story contains femslash. Don't like, don't read. Bo/Tamsin


**A/N: Hey there, people who are thinking about reading this little story of mine! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so I hope you enjoy. It's far from perfect, but if you tell me how I can improve myself I promise I'll try ;)**

**I don't have a beta. If you're maybe interested in the position just PM me and I'll get back to you.**

**So … On with it then! ^^**

**Pairing: Bo/Tamsin**

**Rating: M**

**Timeline: some time after Confaegion (s3e3)**

* * *

Things aren't going like you wanted them to. The whole debacle with you turning into teenagers was not planned for. Not only did that screw up a perfectly good weekend, that you could have spent drunk and as close to happy as you ever get. No. It also got you all confused. Mushy in the head and maybe the knees, but you won't admit that, even to yourself. What is it with that girl anyway? She's not special. At least that's what you keep telling yourself.

You're sitting at a bar in some boring ass club ignoring pimpled teenage boys trying to start a conversation with you. You sure as hell didn't come here to talk. If you wanted that, you'd be with Dyson right now. Following some stupid lead, asking people stupid questions or whatever.

You had a good deal going, before you were ordered to be his partner. Play nice with the light. What a joke. Even more hilarious is the fact, that they thought you'd be the right choice for the job. Never in your life have you been one to play nice and when they told you what you were in for, you almost laughed in their faces. That sure wouldn't have gone over well but what can you say? You're not much for obedience.

She isn't either and you think that's what first drew you to her. She has her own head. She's stubborn. Almost as stubborn as you. But it doesn't matter. You'll be damned if you let her distract you from your job. You just want to get done with it and go back to your old occupation. You were a trainer for dark fae warriors. Not soldiers really, more like mercenaries. Every once in a while a request would come in that was too big for the trainees and you had to step in. You didn't mind, after all you were trained to kill. Went to a sort of special school even. They taught you how to use weapons and you were a natural at that. It's in your blood. Your mother was a Valkyrie just like you. Your dad you don't know. Your kind – exclusively females – doesn't keep men around for long. You don't get attached because it keeps you from concentrating on your job.

Well, anyways. You were great with weapons but you weren't just there to learn how to throw your wicked daggers. You were taught not to feel, not to let anything get to you. You were taught to be a ruthless killer. You finish the job, no matter what.

You don't like the direction your thoughts are taking and you decide that you've had enough for the night. You just want to head home, have another beer and pass out on your bed before your alarm clock wakes you way too early for another boring day of playing cop.

You put your empty glass down, get up and make your way through the heaving mass of bodies on the dance floor. You're almost at the door when you feel someone grab your arm. You stop, thinking about the sound of breaking bones, and turn around.

A boy. Barely old enough to be in a club. He grins at you and moves a little closer, whispering in your ear. Something about how hot you are. You can't really hear him over the music. He isn't bad looking and for a moment you consider playing for a while, but when you think about what you'll do with him the scene changes and another face flashes behind your eyelids.

You jerk back like you have been burned. The boy looks a little confused, but gets over it and lifts an eyebrow questioningly. You shake your head to get rid of the picture in your head and turn to leave. The guy seems to take this as a hint to follow you and when you get out of the club he's still right behind you. He reaches for you again and you slap his hand away before he gets a chance to touch you. He looks really irritated now.

"Hey hotness! Thought we were gonna have some fun!"

Wow, you think. He really isn't the brightest crayon in the box. When you just scoff and turn away again he makes a big mistake.

"Hold on just a minute!" He calls and grabs for your shoulder again and you let him. This is the third time he has tried to touch you without your permission and he will pay for that. You put your hand on his, hold on and twist. He shouts out, first in surprise and then pain when you force his arm behind his back and push upwards until you hear the satisfying pop. A dislocated shoulder is wicked painful you know. Nothing that can't be fixed, but he'll remember this for a long time. The notion brings a smile to your face as you finally walk down the alley unhindered. Behind you the boy is crying and calling for help. Pathetic. You're glad you didn't go with the little idiot after all. You're not going to think about what stopped you, though. You force the memory out of your head and turn around the corner. The smile on your face is long gone as you disappear into the darkness.

* * *

You have a horrible hangover the next day, but you force your ass out of bed. You go to work and put up with Dyson's moody comments and snide remarks towards your side. He has been in a bad mood all day. You think maybe he remembers more about the teenager thing than he should, just like you, and that he's probably jealous that you got to kiss Bo. Maybe not. Maybe it's just that time of the wolf moon. You smirk as you think that and he shoots you an irritated glance.

Jepp. Definitely in a foul mood. Now usually you would try and see if you could get him to snap, but you're just not feeling it today. Last night was a bust. You had gone out to forget about that incident and now you can't seem to think about anything else. Bo. Everywhere you turn. And so you're not surprised when half an hour later you turn around and she is actually standing in the door to the police station.

You look away and nearly spit out the coffee you were just trying to drink when you look at Dyson. His eyes are fixed on the approaching succubus and he looks like he is just a second away from wagging his tail. The guy is whipped and you want to taunt him about it, laugh in his face for being so stupid. He lets his feelings for the girl cloud his judgment. The trouble he has gotten himself in over the last few years just to make her want him.

And then you remember that you're behind schedule on your job for the first time ever. The snarky comment dies in your throat alongside the laughter. Instead you scowl and pretend to read a case file from Dyson's desk.

She's asking for a favor. Again. A background check on some guy or something. Wolfman acts as though he's not going to help her even though you both know he will. And try as you might you can't stop yourself from rolling your eyes. They agree to meet later at the Dal and the way he says "we" makes you think he is under the impression you will be there, too.

God, you did so not agree to this. They can force you to be his partner but what made him think you were his knew lapdog? You're not Hale and you won't follow Dyson around like he did.

You're about to tell him what he can do with his damn impressions but Bo is leaving and Dyson is completely lost in his own thoughts. He doesn't even hear your indignant huff and the not so silent "What the hell makes you think I'm down for this?!"

You want to make a scene. Tell him that you want nothing to do with his goody two-shoes friends and their little problems but something makes you stop.

The something looks a lot like the same picture that flashed through your head the night before but you can't be sure because your to busy suppressing the idea to take a closer look.

* * *

You're shift is over and you had planned to be home in your apartment by now. You were either going to be not alone or stupidly wasted. Maybe both. Of course Valkyries are not supposed to drink alcohol, let alone two nights in a row but well, you could care less. Anyways, the main reason for the rule is that you're supposed to be ready for a fight anytime. And honestly, what was going to happen at the Dal? You're not even close to drunk jet and fairly certain you could handle a few ruffians who have had a few pints too much.

Another evening has gone to shit, because for some stupid reason you're at the Dal sitting by the bar nursing your drink, while Dyson stands next to you staring at the door like a lost puppy. The succubus is late and he is worried. You're just antsy because you don't want to be here. That is the only reason.

But you're quick to realize how wrong you were when Bo comes stumbling through the door bloody and barely standing. The few patrons still sitting around the room stop their conversations and stare. Dyson rushes to Bo's side supporting her and half carries her to the next chair where he sits her down and calls for Tick. Panic clear in his voice he tries to get the beaten and bruised women to tell him what happened.

"Trolls … Lots of trolls. They've got the girl, Dyson. We have to get her!" At this she tries to get up, but falls back onto the chair. Dyson looks torn. He wants to save the girl, whoever that is, but he wants to help Bo, too. And there it is again. Emotions clouding his judgment. You don't have that problem, though, because you don't care about the undoubtedly human girl. So when she tells him to go, tells him that she'll be fine, you feel no inclination to follow him.

Trick is next to you now looking Bo over. "She will be all right once she feeds" he tells the two of you and so Dyson has no good reason to stay because she sure won't feed off him. Everyone knows about that rule the Doc came up with. You think it's stupid, but humans are most of the time.

"I just need to get home, you go and find her. Call me when you know where the trolls took her and then we can regroup" Bo says and makes to get up again. Dyson only just catches her when she sways in place about to fall and sits her down once more. He doesn't look happy but Bo manages to throw him an angry glare and huffs "Go!".

Wolfboy shoots Trick one last worried look, turns and heads out the door. He is so whipped.

You turn towards Bo and you don't really know what to say. You're usually the one to hurt people; you don't deal with the aftermath of attacks. So you're initially grateful when Tricks says something to you, that is, until you get what he wants.

"You have to take her home. There is no way she can walk in the state she's in and it would be hard to explain all the blood to a cabby." He looks at you expectantly and you want to give him a snarky comeback but the way his eyes narrow at you just a tiny bit stops you.

People – human or fae – don't usually dare to look at you like that. It's something about your aura, the way you come off. They instinctually know not to mess with you. Yet this little guy shoots you that look and he doesn't seem scared one bit, when your own eyes narrow in return. He has power, this one. He is used to being obeyed. You make a note to remember this later. Your side is always interested in all the major players.

But right now you have something to do. You have to get an almost unconscious Bo home.

You break your eye contact with the bartender and reach out for the bleeding girl. You take her arm and pull it over your shoulders supporting her weight. Your other hand you put around her waist and almost cringe when your hand touches smooth skin where her shirt has ridden up. _Stupid! _you think.

You glance at Trick but if he notices something he doesn't show it. Making sure you have a good grip on her you lead/carry Bo out to your car and put her in the passenger seat. You even buckle her seatbelt and you briefly wonder when you became this considerate but write it off to momentary confusion and the fact that you don't want to get in trouble with the girl's grandpa.

On the drive to Bo's place she doesn't talk, just stares out the window. You have never been the chatty kind and that isn't about to change now. Usually you might have said something to rile her up, but you can see that she is still in pain. Her wounds have stopped bleeding and you think she has started healing already – must have had some spare energy left then – but you're still glad when you reach your destination.

Once again you help her get out of the car and walk to her room and she isn't leaning on you as heavily as before. You let her sit on her bed. Her giant bed. That you lay on with her only a few days ago.

You shake your head and to distract yourself you ask "Want me to call the Doc?". For a second you wonder why Kenzi isn't around. This is her job. Idiot Human. For once she isn't hanging around and it has to be right when it is the least convenient.

Bo looks at you for a moment and then answers "No." You raise an eyebrow and look at her. "Didn't know you had someone on the side but I can't blame you really. No way is that human a full meal to you."

You think she is going to be insulted, but she just says "When it's not enough I usually order pizza". You want to ask her how delivered food helps her with her kind of hunger when you get it. Delivery. As in delivery guys. How convenient. And quite the tip for the guy bringing her the pizza.

You laugh even though you don't want to and she smiles. Her smile makes your heart do something weird and you quickly look away.

"So you got any take-out brochures?" You ask, simply because you need something to do, to keep you from acting stupid. Even more stupid. It's not like you and it makes you feel uncomfortable.

At that she frowns though. She shifts a little on the bed like she's testing how bad her injuries are and winces. Your eyes snap to hers again and for a second you see the pain in them. She's hurt worse than you thought. She didn't heal before - just covered up her pain with better acting – but it's coming back now and she can't hide it anymore. She's weak and tired and she needs energy badly.

"I don't think that is such a good idea" She says, and it takes you a second to catch her meaning.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You look half dead. I'm no doctor but even I can tell you need to heal!" you say and you know you are a little out of character, because it sounds like you care.

"And that's the problem! I'm too hungry. I would kill a human with the amount of chi I need! That's why I didn't want you to call Lauren." She looks angry as she tells you this. You can't tell if the anger is directed at you, because you didn't get that, or at herself for getting hurt in the first place.

Either way you think it's useless and idiotic, so you snap at her. "So you need someone fae but not Dyson, 'cause you clearly didn't want him. Just great, but _what am I supposed to do about that_?!"

You say that last part without thinking about the implications and when your brain catches up with your mouth you want to slap yourself. What the hell?! You might as well offer yourself naked on a silver platter and tell her to eat up!

The visual is too much for you and even though you fight it with everything you have, you blush.

You can't believe your acting like a freaking schoolgirl and you want to look away but you stop yourself. You can't let her know what she does to you. You stare at her as hard as you can, waiting for her to back out. Look away and make you feel like you're not the weak one in this situation. Because you're never weak.

But she doesn't look away and you're afraid that she knows what you're thinking because the corner of her lips turns up just the tiniest bit.

"Well, I do need to heal." She say's and now she's full on smirking. "You know anyone who's up for the job?"

Your throat feels tight and you're worried you won't be able to reply, but you don't have to, because she keeps talking. "It would have to be someone who can give me what I need. Someone with some … shall we say 'stamina'?" You think you see her eyes glow blue for a second and you try to swallow. "Of course it would be good if they were attractive. Someone who can get my juices flowing. Mmh … and they should be close by, because I can't wait much longer." Her voice is a low purr by now and she's getting up, slinking towards you with a predatory grace that belies her injuries.

She's getting closer and closer, stopping with her beautiful face just inches from yours and you know she's about to lean in. You take a small step back. You can't help it, all your senses are telling you to retreat … Well, they are telling you something else to, but you'll be damned if you give in to that.

She stops her advance for a moment when you step back and she just looks at you. Takes you in. It's like she's measuring you up. A notion that grows stronger when her eyes drop down your body and rake over your form. Your tight jeans and simple black top accentuate your lithe figure and your high heels make your legs look deliciously long.

She takes a step to the side. Then another. Circling you, like you really are pray. You can feel her eyes on you. It's almost like they are sending out heat waves and your skin heats up and tingles.

"So? Think you can help me out?" You almost jump when you hear her voice so close to your ear. When did she get so close? You try to get your mind in order, to think, but you can feel her hot breath on your neck and goose bumps are running down your spine.

Slowly her arms snake around your sides hands coming together on your stomach, pulling you flush against her. You can feel her breasts push against your back. Her nipples are already hard. You gasp.

You didn't mean to, but it seems to be what she was waiting for, as she quickly grabs your waist and turns you around. Her lips are so close to yours, you think you can taste them, and you are breathing the same air. You feel completely helpless and you don't like it. But when she comes that little bit closer and your lips finally touch your breath hitches in your throat and you have never been this turned on in your life.

She moves her mouth against yours and her tongue peeks out to glide over your full lower lip. Your own mouth opens without your permission and she doesn't waste time. Her warm, wet tongue pushes past your parted lips and finds yours. It strokes against the inside of your teeth forcing you to let out a sound, uncomfortably close to a whimper. But you can't dwell on that, because she is pushing you backwards and after a few steps you feel your legs hit the edge of the bed.

The thought flashes through your head, that you should fight this. That you can't let her get to you, but her hands are moving from your waist to your stomach and up. Her fingers only just skim along the underside of your breasts and your head is spinning and she's still kissing you and you can't remember the last time you took a breath. You're not sure if you even need to.

When her hands move back down you want to hold them in place, make her touch you, where you want to feel them so badly. She doesn't stop at your stomach, though, but reaches for the hem of your shirt and so you don't mind too much. When she lifts up the thin material exposing your hot skin to the cool air in the room you lift up your arms without thinking. The top comes off and she throws it to the side never taking her eyes of your body.

"Beautiful" she whispers and you can see her pupils dilate. That right there is the sexiest thing you have ever seen, you think. Then she takes your hands and puts them on her waist, placing them just where her shirt is riding up a little. Your fingers glide under the cloth and she pushes your hands up some more, indicating that you should take it off. You let yourself feel every inch of skin as the shirt is pushed higher and higher. When it finally falls to the ground next to you and she takes off her own bra you know you were wrong before. This is so much sexier.

She seems to be losing her patience as she quickly steps closer reaching around you and discarding of your black bra in seconds. When the material falls away from your chest she looks down and a low growl escapes her lips. She mashes your bodies together and kisses you again, this time feverishly. She moans when your chests rub together and your hard nipples press against hers.

Your head is swimming and you feel like falling, which seems stupid, until you realize she pushed against you again and you are. You land on the bed your kiss never breaking and her hands run up your torso and cup your breasts. She flexes her fingers kneading you while her thumbs circle your nipples.

She is straddling you and your hands start to wander, too. They glide down her back and you let your nails dig into her skin a little, but you're mindful of her injuries that have not healed jet. She hisses and arches her back giving you the perfect opportunity to take one of her breast into your mouth. Your tongue circles her rock hard peek and you can't help yourself. You bite down, not to hard but not all that gently either and she moans. Her hips jerk down and you have to hold in a moan of your own.

Then it hits you. Her injuries. They haven't healed jet. She's not feeding.

"What are you doing?" you ask as you tear yourself away from her heaving chest.

"I thought that was fairly clear" she jokes a little out of breath but in her eyes you see that she knows what you mean so you wait.

"I … I didn't know … I wasn't sure if that would be … okay with you." She admits and you're confused. Her healing is the whole point of this, isn't it?

You tell her as much and she just stares at you for a moment. She looks conflicted and a little caught "Well, yeah but …"

There doesn't seem to be anything else forthcoming so you try and fill in the blanks. 'Yeah but …' But what? 'But I don't want that kind of connection with you?' 'But you're not good enough?'

It doesn't make sense. If she didn't want to feed of you, then why start this, when she clearly needed to feed? And then you have an idea that seems so stupid you are about to kick yourself for even considering it but you see something in her face and you pause.

"But … you wanted this anyway?" You almost don't dare to say it out loud and so you whisper, but she hears you. For the first time her eyes move away from you. She looks down, almost like she's ashamed … or afraid. That you might reject her? You want to tell her that that is nonsense, but you remember the thoughts you had just minutes before. Of needing to fight this. Needing to stop and get away.

Realization comes to you and you know what you have to do. You reach out and gently cup her jaw turning her head up and making her look at you.

"It's okay. I want you to." You're not sure if you're saying you want her to feed of you, or that you want her, too. Maybe it's both.

Her eyes stare into yours. They shine at you in a way no one's eyes ever have and for a moment you think you're out of your element, but then she's kissing you again and it doesn't matter anymore.

It's different now. She's not as guarded. She's not holding back. Her hands glide over your body again and from them you can feel waves of need and desire pass into you. They run over your skin, making your muscles strain and your head fall back onto the mattress. Bo uses that opportunity to move her hot mouth to your neck, licking and sucking along its deliciously exposed side until she finds your pulse point. Without warning she bites down non to gently and you groan embarrassingly. You're not usually this loud, but you can't seem to stop yourself with the things she's doing to you.

You drop your hands back down to the waistline of her tight black pants and you pop the button with nimble fingers because you realize you are wearing way too many clothes. She must have been thinking the same thing and before you reach her sipper, she already has it open and is rolling off of you to push the offending article down her long smooth legs. When did she take of her shoes? And yours?! _Damn, she's good._

You don't want to waste any more time so you use this moment to open your belt and your own jeans. Before you can pull them down however Bo's hands are back taking over the job. On her way back up she allows her body to glide over yours, hardly touching you. Still it's enough to make you tremble under her. You feel exposed and strangely weak and you don't mind one bit, because Bo's lips are on your breast, teeth tugging on your nipple and you know that you are dripping wet.

You twist impatiently and groan again making her suck harder. "Oh God!" You gasp and hear her throaty chuckle. You also feel that chuckle vibrating against your sensitive nub und for a moment you think you will pass out, because your vision is all blurry.

Your hands are reciprocating her attentions, massaging her breasts in turn, and she is letting out small gasps and moans. Finally you can't take the sweet torture anymore and pull her back up to you. You crash your lips to hers and both your mouths are open immediately, tongues fighting for dominance. You think you actually stand a chance this time but then you feel a tug somewhere deep inside of you. You open your eyes a little and Bo's are glowing bright electric blue. The pull gets stronger and you can feel it right down to your core. Your eyes roll back into your head and your back arches of the mattress.

Bo is feeding on you. She's taking your chi. Your life force. And _God_! You don't want her to stop!

It would almost be painful if it didn't feel so good. You feel like you are liquefying under her. Your limbs are heavy but so very light at the same time. You are floating in an endless sea and all around you is Bo.

Just when you think there is no way you can take anymore the feeling stops and the beautiful succubus above you pulls back a little. She smiles at you and you know that her injuries must be healed but you can't be sure because her face is all you see. You are completely dumbstruck and you want to write it off to just being drained of your life energy, but the argument doesn't quite convince you.

"You taste amazing" she husks and kisses you again, this time without drawing chi. And then she is kissing down your body and all coherent thought leaves you. She reaches the waistband of your black panties and kisses along your jutting hipbones. She is so close to where you need her and you can't stop moving around and whimpering. She has merci on you finally and pulls the fabric down your legs. When she comes back up she sensually kisses along the inside of your right thigh. She moves higher and higher and when she reaches her destination your hips jump and you scream. She is not taking her time anymore. She goes right for your clit sucking it into her hot mouth and expertly moving her tongue around it.

Bo has to hold your hips down with both hands. You have lost control a while ago and all you can do now is ride the waves of pleasure as they surge around you.

Just when you think release is in reach Bo lifts her head and looks you straight in the eyes. "What do you want?"

You're past the ability to form coherent sentences but at the intense look on her face you manage to gasp out one word: "Inside!" and more words tumble out after that. "God! Inside, please. I need you. God, Bo!" The moment you scream her name she pushes two long fingers all the way up your tight slit.

She doesn't need to search around for your spot, she is a succubus after all, and as she lowers her head back down to your throbbing clit and starts entering you at a breakneck pace you come undone. A silent scream is torn from you and your eyes slam shut as the pleasure overwhelms you. Bo doesn't stop though and another orgasm shatters through you as you squeeze almost painfully tight around her fingers still hammering away inside of you. You can take this four times and then you pass out, the stars in your vision fading to black.

When you come to, Bo is lying next to you, her head on your chest, thumb caressing your hip soothingly.

"Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." She says almost sheepishly but there is an undertone of worry in her voice.

"Don't you dare apologize! I just had the most amazing multiple orgasm of my life!" You tell her and blush at your outburst but she smiles. _I love that smile _you think and then you freeze for a second. That's so not like you. And anyways, even for normal people it's a little too early to be talking about love. Isn't it?

You look at the very naked, very sexy succubus lying next to you on the bed, and you brilliantly deduce, that you don't need to think about that right now. There are however other things that do require your immediate attention. You have never been one to leave a job unfinished after all.

**The End**

* * *

**I love reviews and the people who write them ;)**

**But seriously: Please tell me what you think, even if you read the story five years from now. I never know how long these A/Ns are valid for but mine are definitely open-end :D**


End file.
